I'll Cover You
by xXAliceOliveraXx
Summary: Okay Here is the Deal...I suck at summaries, This is a ZaDr where Dib finds out he is dying and Zim does everything he can to keep Dib alive. It is written in POV, It has comedy and Romance, Taks Obsession? Lyrics By Jonantan Larson. R&R Please Dont Sue
1. Live In My House I'll Be Your Shelter

**Live in my house, I'll be your shelter-**

(Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or Dib or Gir…etc. If I did the world would be filled with DOOM! So yes please do not sue me. The Baby Planner Office is not in anyway part of Invader Zim and is based on the Planned Parent Hood © again do not sue. Oh yes I forgot to add that this is in the First Person both from Zim and Dib's point of view. This chapter is Zim's POV))

Its amazing when we first got here I didn't understand compassion, just DOOOM! Being of Irken Blood I had not a chance to fall in love. I always tried to invade this worm planet, I had one friend (Keet) only because of the stupid girl suspecting my true nature TO BE THE INVADER OF EARTH. There was always one humanworm thingy who knew what I really was. And for that several years later I fell in love.

It all began at the place humans go to learn things…High School. I was sitting at the cafeteria table minding my own business (meaning I was picking at my earth muck those worms call cafeteria food..) when Dib walked by. I didn't recognize him at first until I actually looked. He was taller and more lanky, he carried a brown sack he looked at me.

"Is this seat taken Zim?" Me being speechless at how attracted I was to him I mearly stuttered.

"N…nnno!" He looked at me with such surprise and then said,

"Mind if I sit here then?" I shook my head no and he sat. We sat quietly as I picked at my food and Dib went digging through his brown sack, I finally broke the silence by going "Ahem"

"What do you want Zim?" Dib asked without looking up.

"I haven't seen you in years Dib human…Where have you BEEN????" I asked shaking my fist when I said been.

"I…..I…..I don't want to talk about it." I just nodded my head and stared adoringly at his tallness. He pulled this thing (I think its called a Sand-Witch??) out of that paper bag thing. I then stood up and said, "UntilLLLL we meet again Earthen human worm…I mean Dib." He just shrugged and nodded.

"Okay Zim see you in class." I walked over to that trashcan where I dumped all of my untouched earthen meals that would kill me if I ate them, and threw the muck into the black abyss of the can. I looked back at Dib and I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach…I think its what those Wormhumans call like or love…I shook it off and continued to my next class. Chemistry…the entire time I was working on the Hydrogen molecular structure I kept seeing Dib's beautiful tallness and his face.

"Weird…." I said to myself and as the bell rang I left to go to home as I walked I saw Dib walking and by the sounds of things he was crying. I made my way up to him and said, "What's the matter Dib?" He looked at me an crumpled the paper he was holding into his pocket.

"Nothing.."

"Nothing? Or Something??" He looked at the ground and I looked at his pocket. "Whats in your pocket Dib?" I asked in the most subtle way I could to make him give it to me, he then slowly reached into his pocket and pulled the paper out, then he handed it to me. I took it from him but before I read it he said, "I'm gonna be a dad, Zim."

"You mean there's a way, that you can create a earthen baby worm thingy?" He nodded, "Why you so sad then?" He motioned for me to read the paper. It said:

* * *

**The Baby Planner Office**

**5555 Riverwalk Dr.**

**Your Town America**

**Dear Dib,**

**We are sorry to inform you that you are HIV/AIDS Positive, please note that every test was taken to be sure that you were not positive. Please go to your doctor and get AZT, there is a continuing struggle to find a cure, but until then you must take your medication.**

**Sincerely,**

**Gwendolyn Marcus**

* * *

I scratched my head and looked at how upset Dib was. Until now I did not know what HIV/AIDS was so I didn't ask Dib. I decided that later I would look on the INTERWEBBBB!!

"I'm…..sorry…Dibhuman." I said, as sympathetic as I could sound.

"Its all right Zim…I just made a bad decision…" He shrugged and looked at me with a tear stained face, I then remembered that there was this movie on that Gir was watching a while ago, I remembered yelling at him to turn it off because the singing was driving me insane. I also remember that Gir had recorded it because he liked it so much, which I thought was weird. But the movie was about a group of friends who and this thing called…HIV/AIDS, so maybe Dib would like to watch it.

"Dib…Since we met seven years ago…I always thought that you were the smartest earthen. I had ever met." He looked at me and I thought _Man I suck at this kinda thing_ , "So I was wondering if you have a place to stay?" Dib shook his head and said,

"My dad and Gaz disowned me when they found out, they thought I was gay." I nodded and then asked,

"What is the concept of this word you humans call 'Gay'?" I had been called that before but I didn't know what it meant.

"It means when a guy likes another guy more than a friend." I was beginning to understand this concept.

"Sooo, is it a bad thing?"

"It's frowned upon by most people, because in honor of tradition men are suppose to be with women."

"Stupid earthen scum…it shouldn't matter who they want to be with as long as there is love from both sides."

"You mean that it doesn't matter with the….Irken race?"

"Haha No! If it was like the Earthen society there would be no peace on Irk." He smiled at me and I felt myself getting warm.

"So you asked if I had a place to stay and I said 'no'."

"Well in that case, since you don't seem to want to prove that I INVADER ZIMMMM, am in fact an ALIENNN. I wish to call a peace between us and would like to extend the hand of friendship so that we in fact can live together in the SAME HOUSEHOOOLD." I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Sure…Zim." I smiled and said

"We're friends now Dib. So no more killing attempts."

"Deal," I stood there puzzled and asked,

"What is a deal???" He gave a watery laugh and said

"A deal is another word for an agreement."

"AH Yes well DEAL Friend." He and I walked to his old home to gather his things he needed and Gaz chased us out of the house, after Dib got his things.

To Be Continued


	2. Just Pay Me Back with 1000 Kisses

Just pay me back with 1000 kisses

((Disclaimer: I own Invader Zim, Rent and Everything else in the world, that is why I live in the middle of nowhere and own a broken down Mazda, and my bank account only has 10 dollars in it. Warning: There is a swear word in this chapter. Okay here is the real deal. Dib's POV ))

Gaz threw the broom at Zim and I yelling, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE DIB YOU QUEER BOY" Zim looked at Gaz and said,

"Listen here smelly meat human named Gaz! He doesn't need you." And as he said that Gaz stopped screaming and walked back into her house.

"Thank you Zim." I said staring down to Zim who was a little bit shorter than me. As I looked down and stared at him with a smile on my face I realized how cute the green Irken was. He smiled back at me and then looked down at the ground like something was wrong. "Whats wrong Zim?"

"Its……complicated Dib, you see as I sat at the table in the Cafeteria looking at what the human worms call food……..I didn't realize who you were." I put my arm around him shoulder and he looked up at me with a questioning look on his face. "What are you doing Dib Human?"

"Its a way humans show their affection towards their friends…" He nodded his head and then I said, "I'll stop if you want me to?" The Irken shook his head no and smiled at me.

"If thats what it means then I like it Dib……Friend" That statement made my heart jump, as we walked my heart pounding the entire way to Zim's house, we talked about all the old times and laughed at how stupid we were. When we walked into the house I saw Zim's robot Gir, sitting on the floor watching angry monkey and eating taco's.

"GIR!" Zim commanded and Gir jumped up and his eyes turned red.

"YES SIR!" The little robots eyes then turned back to the aqua green color and he said, "MASTER DIIIIIIIBS IIIN THE HOUUUUSE!!"

"Yes Gir, I know……He'll be living with us now. Listen Very Very Carefully"

"Okay!!" Gir said in his normal hyperactive tone of voice.

"I want you to go and make up Dibs room, take his suit case and put it on his bed…can you do that?" Zim asked with what looked like a little fear in his eyes.

"OKEY DOKEY!!!" Gir shouted and he grabbed my bag and blast a hole through the ceiling all the way up to the attic.

"I'm am sorry Dib, you are going to have to sleep in the attic because Gir sleeps down here and I don't sleep at all." At this news my eyes grew wide.

"Not at all?" Zim started to laugh and then said,

"Of course I sleep…In my room genius!" I then smiled and thought _Not for long…_ "Well then Dib I have to go into the lab sooo…I'll be back."

"Why do you have to go into the lab?" I asked as I stared into his eyes, he looked back at me and it might have been my imagination but it looked like he was about to kiss me. Then as I was about to kiss him he turned around to the trash can and stood on the lid.

"Because Dib. I have to do some research…Feel free to anything in the house, if you need help call for Gir." Just as he said that Gir flew down from the big hole in the ceiling. I gave a smile to Zim as he went down.

"I shouldn't have tried to kiss him." I said to myself as Gir sat there looking at me.

"You wanna watch ANGRY MONKEY!!!" I shook my head no and started to walk up the stairs to my attic room, I walked past Zims room and I couldn't resist the urge to sneak a peek. I walked in there and looked around. There was a poster of the Irken symbol, next to his mirror there was a closet. I walked over to it and opened it there were a couple of his clothes and behind the clothes I saw a picture, when I looked closely I realized that is was an oil pastel of me and Zim standing next to eachother and we seemed to be holding hands. When I looked at the signiture I realized that Zim himself had done this magnificent piece of art.

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind me. I spun around to see Zim.

"Nothin, just looking around…" I started to sweat.

"I see you saw the picture of you and me." He nodded to the closet and I nodded yes. "What do you think of it?"

"I LOVE IT! I just wish it were true." He walked towards me and looked up into my eyes. I gulped and smiled at him, before I knew it we were passionately kissing. I held him and looked into his beautiful red eyes.

"You see Dib, after you went missing for so long, I began to realize that I was falling in love with you…You were different than all the other humans I have met. You are intelligent and really…how do the smelly meat creatures say……………………cute." I smiled and nodded. He kissed me tenderly and then Gir walked into the room.

"Master what are you doing?" He looked as Zim let me go and turned red with a mix of embarrassment, fear, and anger.

"Gir I told you not to disturb me unless the Tallest have sent word."  
"But Master thats why I came up here." I looked down at the ground and sighed as Zim and Gir left to the lab. Having AIDS and being in love with someone that you used to try and kill, It sucked! I walked up to my room in the attic. It was creepy there wasn't a lot of light so my eyes had to adjust. After a while I fell asleep to the sound of Gir running up and down the house (Literally). For the next couple of weeks (since it was summer vacation I didn't have to goto school) It was like we had never actually kissed, and it was like Zim hadn't confessed his love for me. All day every day he was cramped up in his lab doing work. I made myself food and Gir always seemed to eat it before I did. I cleaned the house and I went to the grocery store every week with Gir, who always insisted that I push the cart while he was in it.

"Dib?" Gir asked

"What is it Gir?" I asked back as I looked at which kind of orange I wanted to get.

"Do you love Master?" He asked as he jumped on my back to grab the orange out of my hand.

"Hey! Give that back, wait till I pay for it!" He sighed and handed it back to me.  
"So………do you Dib??" I hesitated.

"Why do you want to know?" Gir then jumped back into the cart and said,

"LETS MAKE CAKE!" I smiled knowing that Zim had put Gir up to it. I pushed the cart to the check out and paid.

Later that night I went into Zims room…

To Be Continued

REVIEWS OR I WILL DIE!!!


	3. Be My Lover and I'll Cover You

Be my lover and I'll cover you

* * *

**GIRMONKEY LOGGED ON**

**INVADERZIM LOGGED ON  
IMINLOVEWITHZ LOGGED ON**

GIRMONKEY: Dib and I were in the grocery store while my Master went to get their…..OOOoo MONGOOSE!!! Sorry getting off track, any ways….while we were at the grocery store I saw this huge monkey from the angry monkey show, I saw an orange, a pony, a block of cheese, a balloooooon, a giant shark, a BABY!!, a cockroach the size a box of cereal that went WOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOM! A kitty, a spider, a book which I ate because I was hungry.

IMINLOVEWITHZ: Gir can you please tell our reader what happened…

GIRMONKEY: YAY!!!! Sooooooooo I asked Dib if he like Master…and I saw a woman with a straw hat who gave me a CooKIe!

IMINLOVEWITHZ: ……Eh

GIRMONKEY: Sooo anyway, we went home and saw Master battling a GIANT COOOOW!

INVADERZIM: NO I WASN'T GIR…………..I SHOULD PROBABLY TELL THE STORY..

IMINLOVEWITHZ: Nods head in agreement Yeah I think you should.

INVADERZIM: You should help me love.

IMINLOVEWITHZ: Of course sweet.

GIRMONKEY: COOOOOOOOOKIE! Holds cookie above head

INVADERZIM: Riiiight… Okay so any ways, while Dib and Gir were at the……Gir what are you doing?

GIRMONKEY: Drinking TUNA!!

IMINLOVEWITHZ: Thats Gross!

GIRMONKEY: mmmhmmm

INVADERZIM: Any ways, they were at the grocery store and I was at home in my lab. Trying to find a cure for my dear sweet Dib.

IMINLOVEWITHZ: Is that what you were doing??

INVADERZIM: Yes thats what I was doing Getting annoyed with all the interruptions Sooo moving on, I looked at the calendar and noticed that today was the how do you meat creatures call it an ani…aniuniverasary?

IMINLOVEWITHZ: Anniversary sweets

INVADERZIM: Right, right so on this Anniversary Sweets day What?

IMINLOVEWITHZ: Nothing…

INVADERZIM: This anniversary sweets day for when we first met, I decided I was going to do something special…I went to the movie store and bought a movie bucket thing that is filled with Microwaaveable popcorn, and that nasty CANDY I come home to find Gir running around and watching the angry monkey show. He runs up and he says….

GIRMONKEY: I REMEMBER THIS!!!!! I say whats that? And Master says its a bag filled with DOOOOOOM and I smile and say can I see and he lets me see the bag and it is filled with several squirrels, and a kitty!

IMINLOVEWITHZ: …

INVADERZIM: …

IMINLOVEWITHZ: I don't remember that… I remember that it was filled with a movie bucket and a movie that he had bought. RENT, the epic tale of people with AIDS, it was the best musical in the world and when we got to the part where Angel and Collins profess their love to each other he paused it and asked me

INVADERZIM: Cuts Dib off I asked 'Is that gay?' and Dib nodded so I un-paused it and sat closer to Dib, he in turn went and grabbed my hand. We sat next to eachother holding hand while Gir, Mooed at the protest and danced to La Vie Boheme. At the end of the movie Dib walked up to his attic room which he has to share with the space ship and I went into my room. Gir just continued to…looks over at Gir to see him playing with a toy mouse Be Gir, I guess I should say. So then latter that night as I was laying on my bed I hear a knock at my door, Dib walks in and sits on my bed.

IMINLOVEWITHZ: I couldn't sleep so I wanted to see what was going on with him so I asked him 'Be honest, do you love me Zim?' He sighed and said 'Dib I love you more than any Irken could compare…But I don't know how you feel Dib so there for since I AM ZIIIIIM I must maintain my distance.' I smiled and then said, 'You know I never thought I would end up…well you can't really call this homosexuality because you're an alien…you are a guy right.' He rolled his eyes and looked at me and said

INVADERZIM: 'You know Dib I am of the _Male counter part_ But I know that you do not love me that way soo' Dib then cut me off with a passionate kiss. 'Zim I feel the same way' He laid down on my bed and…

GIRMONKEY: TACOS I NEED TACOS

INVADERZIM: NO GIR I AM TRYING TO TELL WHO EVER IS READING THIS HUMAN FILTH WRITTEN BY THIS GIRL WE NEVER MET HOW DIB AND I BECAME ONE AND FOUND OUR SOULMATE!

GIRMONKEY: I need tacos or I'll explode…

IMINLOVEWITHZ: rolls eyes and throws a taco at Gir. There!

GIRMONKEY: YAY!

INVADERZIM: Sooo any ways we just laid down…there you have it. Having a guilty look that says more than what he has said

IMINLOVEWITHZ: You forgot the next morning I woke up to see I was in the arms of the one I love, and Gir busts in carrying a tray of..

GIRMONKEY: WAFFLES!!! AND PANCAKES!!!AND A SQUIREL ON MY SHOULDER!!

IMINLOVEWITHZ and INVADERZIM at the same time: Uhhh yeah.

INVADERZIM: So yeah I haven't found that cure yet but possibly next week.

IMINLOVEWITHZ: I guess your right…

GIRMONKEY: Dearly beloved we gather here to say our gudbyes here she lies! No one knew her worth the late great daughter…

INVADERZIM AND IMINLOVEWITHZ BOTH SCREAM AND RUN OUT OF THE ROOM

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: Please read the disclaimer again…**


	4. Open Your Door I'll Be You Tenant

**A/N:**

**To my wondrous Flamer: I am sorry to disappoint you but that chapter was my mindless boring chapter because I had writers block. This is the chapter that is supposed to be before that one, I am sorry if I upset you but I am me and I hope that you still read my stories and such. **

**As for all my other readers: Thank you for reading there will be more shortly**

**Disclaimer: I OWN RENT, ZIM, DIB, GIR, AND EVERYTHING ELSE IN THE WORLD! You may call me God! Haha nah just kidding, you know the drill read and review and do not sue! Much love, ZimLillyXenaGurl. Zim's POV**

**Open Your Door I'll Be Your Tenant**

I sat up all night researching this virus, the meat creatures call AIDS/HIV. I looked at all my Irken Healing books and there was nothing I could find. I finally decided to call it a night and go upstairs to my room to retire. When I reached my room, Gir was sleeping on the floor and I saw Dib sitting on my bed. My poor Irken heart started to thump rapidly and my palms got sweaty.

"GIR!" Gir jumped up and his eyes turned red.

"YES SIR?" He asked me.

"Leave Us." Gir's eyes turned blue again and he said,

"OKIE DOKEY!" and scampered out of the room. Dib looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Zim." He said standing up looking down at me.

"Dib." I replied I felt like I was going to faint until he put his hand on my shoulder and brought me close to his chest.

"Zim….I don't know how to say this….But I think I'm," He hesitated, "I think I'm falling in love with you." I looked up and him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I think I am too love." He smiled at me and kissed me again. We laid down on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

**The Next Day**

I awoke to the scent of an early morning rain. I looked at Dib who somehow managed to take off our shirts while I was sleeping. He was sleeping peacefully with the hint of a smile on his face. I smiled at him and kissed his eyelids gently. Then out of no where Gir ran into the room from my closet.

"Master." He whispered looking at Dib who was sleeping.

"What is it Gir?"

"Tak is here and she wants to see you." I looked up and thought '_What does she want' _I stood up and put my shirt back on. Dib rolled over and was muttering things in his sleep.

"Father…love…zim…smile…there for me…I couldn't have left him." I looked at him and smiled.

"Nice one of us can have a good dream." I walked down the stairs to see Tak looking at my picture of the Monkey on the wall.

"Hello Zim." She looked almost cheerful when she saw me.

"Uh…Tak." I said bowing, which was a custom us Irks have. "What do you want?"

"I had to see you Zim." She said running up to me and hugging me.

"What?!?" I asked looking down at her in surprise.

"I haven't been the same since I saw you last. All I think about is your face when I go to bed at night. Zim what I am trying to say is…I love you." I looked at her in her eyes and I sighed then I pushed her away.

"Tak…No…I can't. My heart belongs to another."

"Zim who are you talking…" Dib walked down the stairs to see Tak and me, "To?" he finished and pushed his arm into his jacket.

"D…d…Dib, I didn't know you were here." Tak said as she looked at him and then at me. Gir then ran down with a cupcake and walked up to Tak. He looked at her and then turned away to the kitchen to create mayhem and chaos.

"You see Tak, I know that my mission here is a fake, and I know that I am wanted back at home so that you and I can have a Smeat ((A/N: Not sure if I spelt that right)), but you see I am following my heart, I love Dib and neither you nor the Tallest can change that." Tak looked at me with tears in her eyes and Dib looked at me in astonishment.

"Fine Zim!" She said and with that ran out the door, Mimi following her silently. Dib looked at me and then walked up to me giving me a hug.

"Whats a Smeat?" He asked looking at me as I turned around.

"Our word for a child." He nodded in as if to say he understood and then he kissed me.

"Do you think we could have a smeat?" He asked in a sweet little kid voice which made me laugh.

"Maybe, If you want to take care of it while I do the things I need to do around here like…I dunno…fix the fridge if Gir breaks it." And with that we heard an explosion coming from the kitchen and we ran to see what happened. We looked up to see Gir hanging from the chandelier holding his minimoose and a cupcake.

"GIR, WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted. Dib just looked up in amazement.

"I DIDN'T DO IT! MIMI CAME THROUGH THE WINDOW AND PUT A IRKENRADIOMASTER IN THE FRIDGE. AND IT EXPLODED." As I turned around to look at the fridge I saw the radio and it clearly said in Tak's voice.

"IT'S NOT OVER…YOU WILL BE MINE."

To Be Continued-


	5. Don't Got Much Baggage To Lay

**Disclaimer: I own Mcdonands, Burger King, Myspace, Zim, Gir, and Dib. But Not Tak I sold her in a game of Monopoly (don't ask). Please review, I have about 19 chapters left and school is about to start so there might be some breaks here and there but I will try my best to reach my deadline (even though I do not have one). Reviews make me happy and Flamers make me laugh sooo yes. Please do enjoy. Read, Review do not sue. Dib's POV.**

**Don't Got Much Baggage To Lay At Your Feet**

I stood there looking at the radio box and frowning. I looked at Zim who was turning a deep red with anger and then I looked at Gir who was still hanging on the chandelier. I grabbed Zim's hand and he turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Zim?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, Love?" He asked looking back at me with his fiery red eyes aglow.

"I need you to tell me what Tak wanted?" He sighed and then said,

"She came here to profess her love for me." He said shaking his head then he continued, "A few years back I would have jumped for joy, but now…I realize who my soul mate is." And with that he gave me a kiss. I kissed him back and held on to him not wanting to let him go.

"So what does she expect to do?" I asked thinking that she would be the vicious Irken she could be.

"I'm not sure…but now I have to go to the lab and do some research." He said letting me go and walking to the trash can. He then smiled at me and said, "See you tonight."

"Okay, I love you Zim."

"And I you Dib." And with that disappeared through the trash can. Gir had managed to jump from the chandelier and onto my back.

"Lets make a snack!" Gir said looking like a five year old child.

"First lets clean the kitchen." I said smiling. Gir ran off to get a broom and a mop and I went and gathered rags and Windex, when all of a sudden I felt a twinge in my head.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Dib sitting at a table with his new girlfriend at the Swollen Eye-Ball Academy, Dib decked out in a brand new coat, and his girlfriend with a long purple gown. They're holding hands and kissing gently whilst everyone around them eats their meals. She whispers something in Dibs ear and Dib gets a big smile on his face. They leave the room and go up to the dorms.**_

_**Forward boy sitting in art class working with clay.**_

"_**Dib…I have something to tell you." She looks at the boy in the black coat with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**What is it?" He asks the girl while working on a model of a green Alien that looks a lot like Zim.**_

"_**I have Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome." The boy still infatuated with his work says**_

"_**Thats great Hun." The girl runs off crying.**_

_**End of Flash Back**_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I shake my head at the flash back and sigh. I should have listened to her I just should have. Right after that was when I impregnated her and receive AIDS as my punishment. I look up to see Gir skipping back in singing The Doom Song ©. I smiled, at least I have a little bit of life left.

"Diiiiiib?" Gir asked

"Huh Gir?" I asked back while I cleaned the scorch marks off the walls.

"You love master right?" Gir asked

"Yes…why?" I asked back.

"Because when you left all he did was talk about you." I couldn't believe it Gir was holding a conversation with out changing the subject. I was shocked.

"Really?" I was getting suspicious maybe Gir wasn't Gir.

"Really what?" Then again maybe not. Zim came up from the trash can and walked to the table.

"Dibsweets?" He asked.

"Yes lover?" I replied.

"Can you get me an Irken Light-year cola from the pantry?"

"Of course my love." I replied walking the pantry with Gir following behind me. When I got to the pantry I stood there gaping. All of Zim's food was Irken, all the way down to the last cola. I shook my head to see if I was hallucinating but I wasn't, I grabbed a Light-year cola and headed to the table. "There you go my love." He grabbed me by the shirt and started kissing me passionately, I set the cola on the table and he pulled me to the living room and threw me on the couch. We started ravaging eachother, making out furiously and after that we laid next to eachother him nuzzling my neck and me taking shallow breaths.

"Zim, I…I…I…" sigh "Wow." Was all I could say, I mean Zim is a great kisser.

"Wow indeed Dib, Wow indeed." Was all he said. I looked down at him and said,

"I'm sorry I have so much baggage to bring to you." He looked up at me confused at first and then it dawned on him.

"Nonsense, I brought you here knowing that it was you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You Dib, you, the only human creature that has come to understand me. You." And with that he kissed me again.

**Five Minutes Later**

Zim sat up and looked down at me. He smiled and kissed me again on the forehead. He then said,

"Dibsweets, I must go do some work in the lab." I grabbed his sleeve and said,

"Must you go? It can wait." He smiled and said,

"I do not wish to leave you but I must. Its for a good cause that I ZIIIM leave you to your doings." I thought it was so cute when he said his name. I nodded and he kissed me again and then left for the trash can. I sighed and fell asleep. Then I heard a voice.

"So Dib, You think you can make Zim be with you?" I opened my eyes to see Tak on the screen. "HA we'll just see about that…If I were you I'd watch my back!"

"Why do you want Zim, Tak?" I asked.

"Because I realize that he is the only one who can give me a smeet that I will be proud to mother." She replied.

"Sooo now your in love with him?"

"Yes, Stupid Human…You know nothing of Irken Love Nor can you learn, If I were you I'd watch my back." And with that the screen went blank.

To Be Continued


	6. But Sweet Kisses I Got To Spare

**Disclaimer: I own RENT, South Park, Team America World Police, Gir, Zim, Dib, and I sold Tak for monopoly money. That is why I am a billionaire that lives in the middle of nowhere, and my Internet connection is Dial Up, Yes feel bad for me. You know the drill Please Review, do not sue. 18 chapters left so yes enjoy. Zim's POV**

**But Sweet Kisses I Got T o Spare**

After Tak came to profess her love and threaten Dibs life I went down to the lab, but I couldn't concentrate. So I went to the living room and I saw Dib staring at the blank screen. He blinked then he turned to me and stared.

"What happened love?" I asked rushing to his side.

"Tak, threatened me again, and told me 'I know nothing of Irken Love'." He said looking down at the ground. I grabbed his hand and I nuzzled his neck.

"Irken Love is just the same as human love, Love throughout the universe is the same and no one understands the true nature of love, just what they feel for their significant other." I said lifting his chin so that he could stare into my eyes. Then Gir scampered into the room and looked at us both.

"SIR!" His eyes were red and he was saluting me.

"What is it Gir?" I asked.

"The friiiidge is fiiiiiiiiixed." Was all Gir said when his eyes turned blue. I waved him away and then kissed Dib.

"I have all the kisses in the world for the man that I could give the universe too." I said looking at Dibs soft expression, I never knew that Dib and I would be in love, But I remember when I first met him I felt a connection and I knew that something big was to happen in our future. Dib smiled at me and asked,

"Whatcha thinking?" I looked at him and hugged him.

"I was thinking about when I first met you…did you feel like we had a connection." Dib nodded.

"Yeah I think I did." Dib said. "Its kinda hard trying to remember the past, I mean something's happened, while I was gone, But I'm just not ready to talk about it though."

"I understand love…but when your ready you let me know okay?" I said squeezing his hand.

"I'm so lucky to have you Zim."

"And I you Dib and I you." I said kissing him on the forehead. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him and said,

"So do you want to eat dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good right now." Dib said. We walked into the kitchen and I made my Irken Hamburger and, I made him a earthen Hamburger, and of course Gir tried to eat it till I gave him one too. We all sat down at the table and ate like a happy family, when I finally decided that I was going to have a smeet with Dib.

"Diblove?" I asked.

"Yes Zimlove?"

"I know it sounds weird but I'm going to need a strand of your hair." He looked at me in puzzlement and then plucked a hair out of his head.

"Umm okay here you go my lover." He said handing it to me.

"Thank you Dib." I stood up and grabbed the hair then kissed him. "I must do some work in the lab, don't wait up for me." He nodded and kissed me back.

"I won't." He said and I walked over to the toilet and stood on the lid, then I flushed and I swooped down into my lab. I went to my Irken Parenting book and found the "How to make a Smeet." Chapter and then proceeded to make one.

**HOW TO MAKE A SMEET**

**Step 1: Get DNA From both parents**

**Step 2: Get the generation tube**

**Step 3: Get Irken Herb called Sigue ((Pronounced Sigway))**

**Step 4: Put Sigue in the mixture of liquids, Gioplat, Hearthen, Lix Blood ****((A/N Lix is actually a living breathing animal who's blood has special powers. Mind you its in my head so that means I'm making this up…YAY ME!!!))**

**Step 5: Insert Breathing Line**

**Step 5 and a Half: Program Gender of Irk**

**Step 6: Wait 7 months for Irken Smeet to be born**

I had to kill my pet Lix that Gir would have eaten any way. Not that it mattered I wanted to give Dib a child and this was the way I would do it. It was going to be a surprise! But enough of my sweet smeet who's name would be Zik ((Pronounced Zeek)). I went over to my chemistry table and continued to look for the cure to AIDS/HIV. No luck so far, but soon very soon I will find the cure, even if it is the last thing I do. I looked over at the tube to see Zik slowly forming, in seven months from now I'd have a family I would be proud of. Then I looked at the screen to see the Tallest towering over the cam.

"Hello Zim." Said Red nodding in acknowledgment I was shocked the last time I heard from the Tallest they had decided to tell me everything was a lie.

"We heard you told Tak you loved someone else." Said Purple.

"My Tallest, I have to explain…"

"Save it Zim." They both said at the same time.

"Are you making a smeet Zim?" Purple asked looking at the Tube.

"Yes My Mighty Purple." I responded.

"Fantastic so are we." Red exclaimed looking behind him to look at the tube. As far as I could see they had just programmed the smeet to be a girl. I looked and nodded.

"She will be a fine princess." I said to see Purple and Red beaming at me. "I programmed for a boy myself."

"You know Zim, we should get together so that our smeet may meet be betrothed." I nodded and wondered _'Why are they being so nice to me?'_

**((A/N: I do own the How To Make A Smeet Instructions…so yes. You can't sue. Please do not attempt to make a Smeet by yourself…in fact don't try at all.))**

To Be Continued


	7. I'll Be There And I'll Cover You

**I'll Be there and I'll cover you**

Disclaimer! Sorry I haven't written in a looooong time! But a kid at my school was asking if I knew about the fanfiction website and I told him I was an author on here. Soooooo yeah he asked what Genre and I said Invader Zim. So today he asked me about a Smeet and what it was and I told him that it was an Irken Child, then later we were talking about this and that and then I mentioned my story and he was jumping up and down and said I liked that story…so this chapter is for you, **ferrick flame**! I do not own Invader Zim; I do own the rest of the universe…except for RENT. So yeah. Zim's POV, so that I can get into the mind set for writing again!

December 11, 2009 Disclaimer: I wrote the previous disclaimer over a school year ago. So now I am actually going to publish this story.

I stared at the blank screen and sighed, so much had happened in one day. Tak comes back and tells me that she wants my smeet; I decide that I want to create a smeet with Dib, and the Tallests tell me that they want their smeet to be betrothed to mine! I shook my head and continued to research AIDS, I was very curious about the disease, people died from it every day. Well not from it directly. I can tell that my Dib was suffering, and I didn't like the fact that he was. I shook my head and sighed. I needed a break. I needed to be myself and spend some time with Dib, I mean if I stayed down in the Lab all the time, and the only time I could spend with Dib was when he was sleeping…I would forget why I was looking for a cure right?

I threw the books down and went to the elevator. I looked around my lab and decided that I should take a break for a while and spend sometime with Dib. "Elevator…take me to the living room."

"PROCESSING!" The computer bellowed and then the Elevator zoomed me up to the living room. I fell out of the toilet that was in my kitchen right into the arms of an expecting Dib. I looked up into my lover's eyes and my heart was melting. I was so nervous when I was around him, I knew that I didn't have to be, but looking into his amber colored eyes, I was so tempted to faint. I smiled and he kissed me gently.

"I knew you would pop back up." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. I looked up and him and raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Did you?" Dib nodded and made me blush. "Well how about we go out tonight, Lets find a bar, so dark we forget who we are and all the scars of the nevers and maybes die!" Gir's movie had imprinted in my head and I was going insane, singing all these songs from RENT in my head.

"Hmm, that sounds enticing." Dib wiggled his eyebrows and kissed me gently. I about melted into a puddle of goo on the floor. I nodded this time and he smiled. "I'm up for it!"

"Good! Lets go." I smiled and kissed him biting his lip. This young love thing was the best feeling for me…ever! I hugged his torso, considering he was so much taller than me. His hair was messy and still had that ridiculous point, but that was what made him so adorable in my eyes. He smelled like strawberries and Hawaiian Fruit Punch, I inhaled his sweet scent, and thought about a cure that was down stairs waiting to be discovered. But not tonight, tonight I was going to spend the evening with the man that I loved, the man who would make my life worth living.

We went to Macmeaties instead, mainly because Dib and Gir were hungry. So I just sat and sipped an irk soda that I had brought in. It was so funny to think that just ten years ago I was running away from germs in this place. The mission that the Tallest had sent me on was a very interesting one. Tak had always told me that it was nothing but a fake mission, and I never believed her. But in the end she was right, but with out this fake mission, I never would have met my dear sweet Dib. The time I had with him was running out, soon I would have to say good bye to my love forever if I couldn't find the cure to my love's torment.


End file.
